halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New banner designs, featuring your articles!
Since Samdoo was nice enough to make some new logo designs for our wiki, I think it's time me update our banners too. The ones we currently have are far too outdated and have been in long need of replacement. This has been something I've been thinking of for a long time, but have put off for too long. So this time, I'm going to completely get rid of the banners we have now, and start afresh. For our new banners, however, I want more than just a couple of Halo pictures with our wiki logo slapped on top. This time, I want them to represent what we do at Halo Fanon. And to do that, I want them to feature our wiki's best works. So what I'm asking from you, if you have what I'm looking for, is to submit pictures from your best characters, technologies, places, organizations, whatever. You won't be making the banners themselves, so don't worry about whether or not it'll work. I'll figure that out myself, so I'll just be letting you know whether or not your submissions are to be accepted. There are restrictions to this, however, because it's no small matter for your work to be featured as one of the main page banners. For the picture featuring your picture, the banner will probably be linked to your article. Your article must have received one of the following awards to qualify for submission: *Good Article award *Fanon of the Month award (March 2007—April 2013 only) *Any article-related Annual Award As another restriction, real-life images cannot be used. Please stick with either Halo art/fanart or miscellaneous fanart. However, images taken from other franchises will not be eligible, including third-party anime screenshots. File:Linda.png|Halo fanart — Usable File:Kennedy Space Port.png|Background fanart — Usable File:GrayTeamNovel-2Cover.jpg|Halo background fanart — Usable File:Carter-A259 promo.jpg|Halo canon art — Usable File:McKay on Kholo.png|Halo live action screenshot — Usable File:Daisy's Death.png|Halo anime art — Usable File:Vinh3.png|Real-life image — Unusable File:Mamore kids.jpg|Third-party anime art — Unusable File:412948-prescott large.jpg|Third-party franchise art — Unusable If you also have any good Halo-related backgrounds you have to offer for the banners, any and all submissions would be welcome. It doesn't have to be from your articles, nor do you have to be eligible for any of the above requirements. Take note that banners will be cropped and resized to 450 by 150 pixels. You don't have to modify your submissions, but please refrain from making submissions with a high length to width ratio, otherwise most of the content in your image may not be visible. How many banners I'll be making depends on the total number of submissions and how many can be used. You can submit as many images as you want, as long as they meet the requirements. Either way, I'll be taking all our old banners off the main page, so please put up whatever you can find. Just keep in mind that if you are using someone's fanart, don't forget to ask the artist for permission first and tell them why you wish to use it. Good luck and thanks in advance for your contribution! Submissions Please put above your submissions. Characters: *Submission 1 **Image: **Linked article: [[]] **Matching background: OPTIONAL **Notes: Backgrounds: *Submission 1 **Image: **Linked article: OPTIONAL **Matching foreground: OPTIONAL **Notes: Other: *Submission 1 **Image: **Linked article: OPTIONAL **Matching image: OPTIONAL **Notes: *Submission 1 **Image: **Linked article: RP:Against All Odds *Submission 2 **Image: **Linked article: Melissa McKay *Submission 3 **Image: **Linked article: Fira 'Demal *Submission 4 **Image: **Linked article: Melissa McKay *Submission 1 **Image: **Linked Article: Marco-025 *Submission 2 **Image: **Linked Article: Marco-025 *Submission 3 **Image: **Linked Article: Stories from the Sigmaverse *Submission 1 **Image: **Linked article: Pete Stacker (AAO) *Submission 2 **Image: *Submission 3 **Image: **Link: RP:Dwindling Flame *Submission 4 **Image: *Submission 1 **Image: **Linked article: Simon-G294 *Submission 2 **Image: **Linked article: Simon-G294 *Submission 3 **Image: **Linked article: Simon-G294 *Submission 4 **Image: **Linked Article: Shinsu 'Refum *Submission 1 **Image: **Linked article: Roger-341 *Submission 2 **Image: *Submission 1 **Image: **Linked article: Bailey-132 (image is not in the article, but the character in the image is him.) *Submission 2 **Image: **Linked article: Bailey-132 *Submission 1 **Image: **Linked article: Doug-103 (Seems a bit silly, but it'll pass. I think.) *Submission 2 **Image: **Linked article: Stel 'Vadam Comments